free_animefandomcom-20200223-history
S2E02 Stroke of Chance Encounter!/Plot
|backcolor = |altbackcolor = #caedf2 |minwidth = 5 |maxwidth = 15 |borderradius = 4 |height = 2 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Plot |tab3 = Quotes |tab4 = Image Gallery}} Rin catches up with Sosuke, who is his classmate prior to him transferring to Iwatobi Elementary School. Rin asks Sosuke the reason for him being at Samezuka Academy. Benig vague, Sosuke says that he has decided to spend his last year of high school in his hometown. Just when Rin is worried that Sosuke might be quitting swimming, Sosuke reveals that he got scouted. Nagisa Hazuki and Rei Ryugazaki worry about the lack of members joining Iwatobi Swimming Club and think of new ideas to attract new members. Meanwhile, Haruka is meeting with Miho Amakata about his future career while Makoto waits for him outside. At Samezuka Academy, Sosuke has joined the swimming club. While Rin and Aiichiro Nitori observes Sosuke who is swimming, Nitori wonders if he is the person that their former captain mentioned. Goro has organised a variety of events for the grand opening of the Iwatobi Swimming Club. He enlists the help of the others to paste the poster and spread the word while coming up with a main event. While they brainstorm, Haruka suggest having a relay event, with the others agreeing readily. They approach Rin to be their opponent. While Rin thinks over the members, Sosuke voices out that he is willing to join under the condition that he takes part in the freestyle segment. Nitori expresses his interest in joining along with Shōta Nakagawa. With this, the team is set. On the day of the event, Nakagawa is forced to drop out as he was called back by one of his teacher because of his "unbelievable score" on a test. On such a short notice, they cannot find anyone else either. Sosuke volunteers to swim two legs of the relay, but Rin says he wants to give it his best even though it is not an official event. At this time, they hear someone calling out "Mikoshiba." Rin grabs him and finds out that it is Seijuro's brother, Momotaro Mikoshiba. Momotaro's speciality is backstroke. Nitori and Rin realise that the person that Seijuro mentioned before is actually his brother instead of Sosuke. However, Momotaro says that he has no intention of joining the swim club as girls does not like guys on who are in the club. Rin drags Momotaro to the event, where he meets Gou and thinks that she is cute. Sosuke seeks Haruka out, and mentioning that he saw their relay at the regionals last year, calling their actions idiotic. Getting serious, he says that he would never have made Rin do something like that. Stalking towards Haruka, Sosuke tells him to never "get in Rin's way again." As the relay gets underway, both teams show strong form with Haruka's team narrowly managing to win. Nitori apologises for being slow but Rin thinks that they did well. Momotaro declares that he is not going to lost next time. Hearing this, Rin extends an invitation for Momotaro to join his swim club. Category:Episode 14 (Ep02/ES) Category:Plot